<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#SmutSisters by CopyPastel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114973">#SmutSisters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopyPastel/pseuds/CopyPastel'>CopyPastel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Midnight Poppy Land - Freeform, Smut Sisters, how do I tag this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopyPastel/pseuds/CopyPastel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a fanfic, but a TRIBUTE to some of the amazing writers and supportive people in the MPL AO3 Community! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>I'll be adding this when I have time, and I'll post them over on my Instagram @JustCopyPastel, but this is literally a drawing series about AO3 MPL writers so it makes sense to post them over here as well for those of you who love these writers, but don't follow me on IG.</p><p>Just a little bit of fun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterandchelly/gifts">peanutbutterandchelly</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAndOnlyTako/gifts">OneAndOnlyTako</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegoniaRex/gifts">BegoniaRex</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stfsbro/gifts">stfsbro</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/gifts">TheCurvedWritingDesk</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>OneAndOnlyTako</strong>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAndOnlyTako">AO3 Profile</a> | <a href="https://www.instagram.com/oneandonlytako/">Instagram </a></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>PeanutButterAndChelly</strong>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterandchelly">AO3 Profile</a> | <a href="https://www.instagram.com/peanut.butterandchelly/">Instagram </a></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BegoniaRex</strong>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegoniaRex">AO3 Profile</a> | <a href="https://www.instagram.com/begonia_reads/">Instagram</a> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stfsbro joins the #smutsister fold! &lt;3</p>
<p>For more illustrations you can check Insta: @JustCopyPastel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Stfsbro</strong>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stfsbro/profile">AO3 Profile</a> | <a href="https://www.instagram.com/stfsbro/">Instagram</a> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>TheCurvedWritingDesk</strong>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk">AO3 Profile</a> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment who you want to see next!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>